Zurück zu Dir
thumb|400px Hier entsteht eine FF über FINCHEL von mir und Lia geschrieben. Sie knöpft an der letzten Folge der 3 Staffel von Glee an.Und mehr verrat ich noch nicht.Denn ihr müsst selber lesen,worum es in dieser FF geht. Also lasst euch überraschen <3 Eure CoryMonteith und Finchel_Girl_97 (eure Sandy und Lia) Status: in Bearbeitung Passiert dass grade wirklich??? Rachel's Sicht: Ich konnte es nicht fassen,was Finn mir grade sagte.Er will zur Armee gehn.Ich spürte wie mein Herz in tausend Teile zersprang.Finn stieg aus und ging hinter zum Kofferraum,um meinen Koffer zu holen.Er wollte dass ich alleine nach New York fahre.Ohne ihn!!!Ich wusste nicht ob ich dass schaffen würde.So viele Gedanken schoßen mir in den Kopf.Wieso tut er dass? Was will er damit beweisen?Wieso macht er mit mir Schluss und kommt nicht mit??Und hat er mich überhaupt dann wirklich geliebt,wenn es ihn anscheinend jetzt so leicht fällt mich gehen zu lassen??Plötzlich ging die Beifahrertür auf und ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.Finn stand da,mit meinem Koffer.Ich stieg aus und nahm ihm den Koffer ab. Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+4KWR_lPXFhTl.jpg|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+ypqRBBp7hf-l.jpg|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+U2jLPhg1lwtl.jpg|Abschied von Tina,Quinn und Mercedes 322glee_ep322-sc40_006.jpg|Rachel nimmt Abschied von allen Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+RUw5guUG2lpl.jpg 534402_10150927210032044_1177401168_n.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+TgnpkBNrSC0l.jpg|Der allerletzte Kuss??? Root_b4_branch.JPG 052312_glee_season_finale_featured120523145428.jpg 574975_10150927210132044_1647250259_n.jpg 401720_10150927210067044_1991221520_n.jpg Lea+Michele+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+YBC1R-jf9lEl.jpg|Rachel sucht weinend ihren Sitzplatz Cory+Monteith+Glee+Season+3+Episode+22+WYr1IwVV4tUl.jpg|Rachel schaut nur auf Finn 560275_10150927210357044_1351019611_n.jpg 385740_10150927210262044_1127603434_n.jpg|Finn rennt neben dem Zug mit Er schloss das Auto ab und ergriff dann meine Hand.Schweigend gingen wir Richtung Bahnhof.Dabei versuchte ich mir so gut es ging meine Tränen zurück zu halten.Nur leider gelangte mir dass nicht.Dabei musste ich daran denken,als wir auf dem Schulhof waren und ich Mr.Schuester grade was sagen wollte,er mir meinem Koffer abnahm und ihn mit mir zog,da er meinte er ist zu schwer zum alleine ziehen.Langsam näherten wir uns den Bahnsteig.Er nahm mir den Koffer ab,damit ich ohne zu stolpern die Treppe hoch gehen konnte.Oben angelangt,sah ich alle aus dem Club.Alle waren gekommen.Anscheinend hatte dass Finn schon länger geplant.Zuerst nahmen mich Tina,Mercedes und Quinn in den Arm.Danach kamen alle anderen ran.Dabei bemerkte ich wie Finn an allen einfach vorbei ging und zur Zugtür ging.Ich hatte das Gefühl als wollte er mich,so schnell wie möglich los werden.Bei diesem traurigen Gedanken kamen mir noch mehr die Tränen.Als ich mich auch von Mr.Schue und zu guter Letzt Kurt verabschiedete,drehte ich mich um und ging zu Finn,der immer noch da stand.Wir trauten uns kaum in den Augen zu sehen.Und dann gaben Finn und ich uns,unseren aller letzten Kuss.Ich gab alles in den Kuss hinein.Meine Wut,meine Traurigkeit und vorallem meine Liebe zu Finn.Wir lösten uns von einander und ich nahm meinen Koffer und stieg ein.Dabei hielten wir uns beide noch einen Moment an der Hand,bis er los ließ.Mit Tränen im Gesicht suchte ich meinen Platz im Zug und fand ihn auch recht schnell.Ich setzte mich und schaute hinaus auf den Bahnsteig,wo alle noch standen.Sie winkten alle und machten Luftküsse.Puck formte sogar mit seinen Händen ein Herz für mich.Doch dass nahm ich alles nur am Rande war.Denn meine Augen blickten die ganze Zeit Finn an.Er lächelte leicht und winkte mir leicht zu.Plötzlich durchfuhr mich ein Ruck und ich wurde kurz gegen den Sitz gedrückt.Langsam fuhr der Zug aus dem Bahnhof raus.thumb|left|264pxDoch mein Blick klebte weiter auf Finn.Ich sah wie er langsam anfing neben dem Zug zu rennen.Und dann irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr mit halten,da der Zug schon zu schnell war.Ich sah ihn nicht mehr und ich ließ mich weinend in meinem Sitz fallen.Mir wurde nämlich langsam bewusst,dass das alles kein schlechter Traum war.Sondern dass passierte alles grade wirklich.Noch vor etwa 5 Stunden saß ich zu Hause, mit Freude darauf Finn eigentlich heute zu heiraten und jetzt sitze ich hier weinend in einem Zug nach New York. Eine Zugfahrt voller Erinnerungen Rachel's Sicht: Die Zugfahrt zog sich dahin.Und mir kam es vor,als würde die Zeit nie vergehen.Ich kramte mein Mp3-Player raus und steckte mir die Kopfhörer auf.Außer den aktuellsten Hits und alten Klassikern hatte ich auch einen Ordner drauf,wo alle Lieder drauf waren,die Finn und ich zusamen oder alleine gesungen hatten.Gleich beim ersten Lied schoßen mir wieder die Tränen in den Augen.Es war unsere ersten Gruppennummer "Don't Stop Believin" ,wo er und ich die Hauptstimme hatten.Danach hörte ich alle weiteren Lieder,selbst die beiden Songs die er und ich selbst geschrieben hatten.Dabei schoßen mir alle Bilder in den Kopf,von unseren Auftritten. Finn-and-Rachel-glee-9405918-640-480.jpg|Don't Stop Believin|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 1x8.gif|No Air|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 1x12.jpg|Smile|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 1x15-.gif|Borderline/Open your Heart|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 1x22.jpg|Faithfully |link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 300px-Breakmyheart.jpg|Break my Heart|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt the-rocky-horror-glee-show-recap-256x400.jpg|Damn it Janet|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 2x10-.png|Last Christmas|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 2x22-.jpg|Pretending|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt glee20120202-finchel.jpg|Just Can't stoping lovin you|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 1x1-.png|Can't fight this feeling|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt Stand By You.png|Stand by me|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 1x14.png|Hello i love you|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 1x19.jpg|Jessies Girl|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 2x3-.jpg|losing my religion|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 3x7.png|Girls just wanna have fun|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 1x1 (2).png|On my Own|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt take a bow.jpg|Take a bow|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 1x6.png|Taking Chances|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 1x13 (4).jpg|Don't on my parade|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 2x1.png|what i did for love|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 2x2 (6).jpg|Hit me baby on more time|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 2x2 (5).jpg|you are the only exeption|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 2x10.jpg|Merry christmas darling|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 2x12 (3).jpg|Firework|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 2x16 (4).png|Get it right|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 2x19.gif|Jar of hearts|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 2x20.jpg|Go yor own way|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 2x21.jpg|My man|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 3x9 (2).jpg|River|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 3x10.png|Without you|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 3x14 (9).png|Here's to us|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 3x20.jpg|Cry|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt Während ich mir die Lieder anhörte,holte ich mein Handy raus und schaute mir die ganzen Bilder an von Finn und mir die in den letzten 3 Jahren entstanden sind.Und dabei musste ich noch mehr weinen.Ich musste daran denken wie er mich zuerst nicht wollte und ich dann mit Jessie zusammen war,er mich verließ,als ich ihm gebeichtet habe dass ich mit Noah rum gemacht hatte,als Quinn wegen uns den Unfall hatte,meine verpatzte Audition für die NYADA und meine schlimmste Erinnerung,dass was grade passiert war.Aber dann erinnerte ich mich an die schönen Dinge,die Finn und ich zusammen erlebt hatten.Ich erinnerte mich an unser erstes Aufeinandertreffen im Glee-Club als wir einen Song aus Grease performten.Dann musste ich daran denken wie er und ich in der Aula Stimmübungen machten und es danach zu unseren ersten Kuss kam,wie wir beide beim Bowling waren,unser Duett mit dem Song "No Air",wie Finn für mich den Song "Jessies Girl" sang,um mich zurück zugewinnen,seine Liebeserklärung bei den Regionals an mich,unsere Proben als Janet und Brad für die "Rocky Horror Show",die Hochzeit von Burt und Carole,wie er mir geholfen hat einen eigenen Song zu schreiben und 1x2.gif|First Kiss|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 1x5-1.jpg|Bowling|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 1x5-.jpg|Bowling 1|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt GLEE__Finn_and_Rachel_Finale_by_XxXanniegeeXxX.jpg|Liebeserklärung von Finn während der Regionals|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 2x8.gif|Hochzeit von Burt und Carole|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 2x22-2.jpg|Arbeitsdate|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt rachel-finn-glee-kiss-nationals-.jpg|Nationals-Kuss|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 3x5-2.png|erste mal|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 3x10-2.jpg|Finn's Heiratsantrag|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 3x21-.jpg|Siegesfeier nach den Nationals|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt 3018801015092253572204455-4470048298513112106.jpg|Abschluss|link=unbekannt|linktext=unbekannt das Endergebnis "Get it Right" war,als er mir gesagt hat wie wunderhübsch ich bin als ich mir die Nase richten lassen wollte,unser "Arbeitsdate" in New York,der Kuss bei den Nationals,unser erstes gemeinsames Mal,sein Heiratsantrag,seine Liebesbotschaft am Valentinstag an mich,unser Sieg bei den Nationals und unser Abschluss.Obwohl wir auch unsere traurigen Momente hatten,hatten wir um so mehr schöne Momente. Finn wie sollte ich meinen Traum in New York verwirklichen ohne ihn ? Ich liebte ihn und er lies mich gehen sollte das ein Liebesbeweis sein sonst kämpfte er immer um mich doch jetzt lies er mich gehen ...ich verstand ihn nicht ! Ich liebte ihn er ist nicht nur der Mensch der mich glücklich macht und versteht er ist neben Kurt auch mein bester Freund ! Ohne ihn würde New York zum Albtraum werden ! Stimme ruft: In 10 Minuten erreichen wir New York bitte halten sie ihr Gepäck bereit ! Danke für die Nutzung unseres Unternehmens wir hoffen sie bald wieder begrüßen zu dürfen. Wir hoffen sie hatten eine angenehme Heimreise ! Heimreise war New York wirklich mein Zuhause ? Ich kam mir kindisch und egoistisch vor. Ich schnappte meine Sachen und verließ den Zug. Ich atmete tief aus und ein...dann konte ich nicht mehr und brach in Tränen aus. Meine Erinnerungen kehrten zurück der Einbruch mit ins Theather das Frühstück bei Tiffany und dann sah ich sie die Brücke...doch sie verschwamm vor meinen Augen...Das Arbeitsdate noch heute muss ich lachen wenn ich daran denke aber im Moment ist mir einfach nur zum weinen zu Mute ! Er wollte mich küssen doch ich hab ihn alleine stehen gelassen genau wie heute...thumb|Google Du bist ein Feigling Rachel nein bist du nicht du bist ein Star ! Du bist schlimm Rachel Finn hat nichts er hat alles für dich aufgegeben und dir ist dein Traum wichtiger als wahre Liebe? Gesteh dir doch ein das du Ihn mehr als alles andere willst...Dann sah ich es wieder sein Lächeln .....Nein Rachel vergess ihn er hat dich in diesen Zug gesetzt damit du das tust was du liebst ! Beweis ihn das er das richtige getan hat und bleib hier in New York ! Als erstes werde ich mein Gepäck abstellen gehen und dannach schön durch den Centreal Park laufen.....Der Centreal Park....Rachel du musst los lassen ! Nachdem ich mein Gepäck abgestellt und ausgeräumt hatte ging ich joggen durch den Park ich blickte grade auf das Haus in dem wir nur den 12 Platz erreicht hatten....es war meine Schuld gewesen ... Finns auch aber ich war mal wieder Miss Egoistisch gewesen....Finn hatte recht es war der Superman der Küsse .....er hatte mir einen Song geschrieben er hatte soviel getan.....Am liebsten würde ich ihn anrufen jetzt sofort aber ich musste stark sein und bleiben ...genau in diesem Moment setzte Prentending ein...Ich hätte damit rechnen müssen...trotzdem war mir mulmig zu mute doch selbst wenn ich aufgeben sollte und meinen Traum wegen Finn aufgeben sollte ...was sollte uns die Zukunft bringen ? Lima war das letzte Kaff....aber das letzte Kaff fehlte mir ich war zwar dort wo ich immer sein wollte doch noch nicht mal einen Tag auf mich alleine gestellt und schon habe ich Heimweh Rachel Berry so geht das nicht als Strafe noch einmal durch den Park.....Dann sah ich ihn Finn ich rannte auf ihn zu..... Finn Finn.. Ich blieb stehen doch als sich der jenige umdrehte war es nicht Finn es war ein wildfremder Junge der mich für eine verrückte hielt und wegging...Ich sah echt schon Gespenster.....Liebte ich ihn wirklich so sehr ?thumb|google Ich hatte Hunger also wollte ich mir etwas von Tiffany holen ....Als ich zum Bezahlen mein Portmonie öffnete blieb mir der Mund offen das Foto war uralt doch ich hatte es nicht hineingetan... Frau: 5 Dollar ! R: Hier der Rest ist für sie ! Ich wendete das Foto.... Ich weiß das Foto ist alt aber darum liebe ich es auch so sehr ... die alte Zeit wo alles einfach war... ich habs dir eingepackt damit du mich nicht vergisst ! Finn Er war süß...doch ich war immer noch traurig macht Liebeskummer krank ? Dabei hab ich Finn doch erst seit 6 Stunden nicht mehr gesehen... 6 Stunden ? Das sind 6 Stunden zu viel ! Ich steckte das Portmonie weg und trank meinen Kaffe und aß ein Brötchen...dann ging ich zurück ins Hotel...Ich ging ins Bad und wollte meine Hände waschen.. da fiel mein Blick auf meinen Verlobungsring....Er war wunderschön.....Nein er ist wunderschön....Ich war so verträumt das erst jetzt merkte das der Ring von meinen Finger rutschte....Mist...er fiel ins Waschbecken...Nein...was sollte ich tun ich holte einen meiner High Heels und das Wasser spritzte mir entgegen das war mir aber vollkommen egal....panisch fuchtelte ich rum ich hab ihn....naja es war eine Sauerrei entstanden aber dafür hatte ich den Ring wieder es kam mir vllt. auch nur so vor..aber es fühlte sich so an als würde uns der Ring miteinander verbinden...Nachdem ich alles sauber gemacht hatte schnappte ich mir ein Buch ich öffnete es... Ein etwas zerknickter Zettel segelte mir auf meinen Schoß...doch auch der war nicht von mir es war Finns Schrift ! Liebe Rachel, wenn du diese Zeilen liest sitzt du warscheinlich in New York..... ich weiß es ist schwer keine frage ich sitze grade an meinen Schreibtisch und überlege wie ich dir sagen soll was ich für dich empfinde.. du bist mein süßer goldener Stern und das bleibt auch so für immer.... aber jetzt ist es halt so gekommen...Ich hoffe das du mich nicht vergisst ! Rachel Berry Ich liebe dich ! Trotzdem möchte ich das wir erstmal keinen Kontakt mehr haben ich brauche Abstand ich hoffe du verstehst das denn ich vermisse dich wahnsinnig, aber das ist dein Traum und den sollst du auch Leben. Ich habe beschlossen es nochmal bei der Army zu probieren, sollte das nicht klappen gibt es immer noch die New Directions. Sei stark Babe ich liebe dich Dein Finn thumb|left Was hatte er denn vor ? In die Army war der bescheuert nur über meine Leiche hatte er noch andere Zettel versteckt ? Eine Träne landete auf meinen Zettel und wieso keinen Kontakt ? Ich küsste meinen thumbVerlobungsring....Alles wird gut ...oder etwa nicht ? Sollte ich wirklich hier in New York bleiben langsam bekam ich echte Zweifel aber Finn würde es das Herz brechen wenn ich das sausen lassen würde....aber es bricht ihm doch auch das Herz das ich nicht da bin oder ? Das is doch das gleiche ! Ich deckte mich zu und legte mich schlafen morgen würde es losgehen....Die Nacht schlief ich schlecht wie sehr sehnte ich mich nach Finns Küssen & Worten.....ich brauchte ihn doch ! Alone Finn's Sicht: Ich stand immer noch am Bahnsteig und schaute in die Richtung in die,der Zug gefahren war.Bestimmt war sie inzwischen in New York angekommen.Ich fragte mich,ob sie wohl jetzt sauer auf mich ist oder ob sie an mich denken musste oder ob sie mich vermisste.Jedenfalls musste ich die ganze Zeit an sie denken und thumb|160px|Google Finchel Slushiich vermisste sie.Sehr sogar.War dass wirklich die richtige Entscheidung,sie gehen zu lassen??Wär es nicht doch besser gewesen mit ihr ein Jahr hier in Lima zu verbringen und sie zu heiraten?? Ich will sie schließlich immer noch heiraten und mit ihr alt werden.Aber ich will nicht,dass sie ihre Träume für mich verschiebt oder sie gar ganz aufgibt.Dazu ist sie mir einfach zu wichtig!!! Ich bemerkte gar nicht,wie Kurt seine Hand auf meine Schulter legte.Erst als er anfing zu reden,merkte ich es. K: Finn,komm jetzt.Wie lange willst du denn noch hier stehen? Sie ist schon lange weg.Es war deine Entscheidung,sie gehen zu lassen Ich drehte mich leicht um,damit ich ihn in die Augen schauen konnte. F: Ich werd aber das Gefühl einfach nicht los,dass es vielleicht nicht doch ein Fehler war sie gehen zu lassen.Verstehst du,Kurt? K: Ja ich versteh dich.Es muss ziemlich schwer gewesen sein für dich,als du dich dafür entschlossen hast. F: Dass ist es auch immer noch.Ich glaub es war ein Fehler.Aber sie hätte mich bestimmt nie im Leben zur Armee begleitet. K: Dass hätte ihr auch das Herz gebrochen.Beziehungsweise deine Entscheidung jetzt hat ihr das Herz gebrochen.Und sie wird dass bestimmt nicht so schnell vergessen.Wann musst du eigentlich fahren?Also ich meine zur Armee? F: In 3 Tagen muss ich da sein K: 3 Tage schon?? Ich nickte stumm.Wir blieben noch eine Weile so stehen.Doch dann entschlossthumb|left|137px|Google Rachel ich mich doch mit Kurt zu gehen.Sicherlich warteten Burt und Mum schon auf uns.Die beiden wussten natürlich noch nichts davon.Und ich wusste auch überhaupt nicht,wie ich es ihnen sagen sollte.Ich mein,sie waren ja von Anfang an nicht wirklich davon begeistert dass ich mich mit Rachel verlobte.Doch sie werden glaub ich noch weniger begeistert davon sein,wenn ich ihnen sage dass ich zur Armee gehen werde.Und dass auch schon in 3 Tagen.Kurt und ich kamen zu Hause an und ging sofort in mein Zimmer.Ich wollte erstmal alleine sein.Ich schmieß mich auf mein Bett und starrte auf mein Nachtschrank.Da standen drei Foto's.Eins von Rachel und mir zusammen und dann noch zwei einzelne von ihr.Ich nahm mein Lieblingsbild.Dass wo sie drauf so glücklich und gelassen aussah.Und darauf lächelte sie auch noch so wunderschön.Ich liebte das Foto einfach.Ich betrachtete das Foto eine Ewigkeit.Vielleicht war es wirklich ein Fehler sie gehen zu lassethumb|228px|Google Finns Lieblingsfoto von Racheln.Aber ich wusste auch,dass es richtig.Ich stand auf und stellte das Foto wieder zurück.Langsam ging ich runter zu Burt und meiner Mum.Schließlich musste ich ihnen noch beichten,dass ich in 3 Tagen zur Armee fahren würde. F: Mum? Burt? Ich muss euch etwas sagen.Und dass fällt mir nicht grade leicht. C: Ist es wegen Rachel? Kurt hat uns schon davon erzählt.Es war bestimmt nicht leicht für dich. F: Nein,dass ist es nicht. C: Sondern? F: Ich werde... C: Na sag schon Finn.Es wird schon nichts schlimmes sein,dass wir dir den Kopf abreißen müssen. F: Ich habe mich bei der Armee angemeldet.In 3 Tagen fahre ich. Meine Mum sagte nichts,sondern schaute mich nur entsetzt an. B: Hast du dir dass auch gut überlegt,Finn? F: Ja,dass habe ich.Und ich will damit auch bewirken,dass aus der Entlassung von meinem Vater eine ehrenvolle Entlassung wird. M: Finn überlege dir dass doch nochmal. F: Nein,Mum.Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und ich werde fahren. Ich ging raus und hoch in mein Zimmer.Ich wollte ihnen Zeit geben,damit klar zu kommen. Rachel's Sicht: Ich kam grade wieder in mein Zimmer......mein Anrufbeantworter blinkte rot auf......bestimmt war es Finn....vllt. hatte er sich ja entschlossen nach New York zukommen !!! Vor Aufregung vergaß ich sogar meine Schuhe auszuziehen.....ich küsste meinen Ring und wählte die Nummer des Anrufbeantworters....gespannt lauschte ich... thumb|left Hey Rachel bist du gut angekommen ??? Ist alles klar bei dir ??? Leroy und ich vermissen dich so dolle süße...Wie war dein Tag???? Warscheinlich bist du sauer das es jetzt so ist ...aber wir wollen doch nur das beste für dich !! Du brauchst diesen Finn nicht....der geht in die Armee !!! Also wir würden uns freuen wenn du dich meldest !! Wir lieben dich Spätzchen......bis bald... Das war jetzt nicht deren Ernst.....sie meinten ich bräuchte Finn nicht ???? Ich liebe Finn und ich brauche ihn mehr als alles andere....die NYADA war wirklich super....aber Kurt war nicht bei mir und Finn auch nicht...die 2 wichtigsten Menschen in meinen Leben waren nicht an meiner Seite....doch irgendwie hatten meine Dads schon recht......ich brauchte Finn nicht...immerhin schien er mich nicht zu brauchen.....sonst hätte er mich nicht hier her geschickt.....ich ging ins Bad.....mein Ring funkelte...den brauch ich auch nicht.....ich schmiss ihn in den Mülleimer...und fasste einen Entschluss...ich werde mich ändern.....Aüßerlich und innerlich....den ich bin Rachel Berry und ich bin ein Star !! Ich lief mit gefühlt 20thumb|left|google Taschen durch New York.....dabei waren es nur 2 Taschen......ein Qutfit hatte ich sogar gleich angebehalten.....den Rentier Pulli schmiss ich ebenfalls in den Mülleimer......thumb wieso hatte ich das überhaupt alles getragen ????? <-------- Rentier Sweater Ich bin bereit dafür ich zu sein !!thumb Mein neues Qutfit -------------------------------------------------------------------------> Ich legte mich schlafen......es ist doch alles perfekt.....ich habe einen Platz an der NYADA und ich hab ne perfekte Stimme.....und ich hab Finn....hatte Finn....ich begann zu schluchzen....was war los mit mir.....???? Der Traum von jeder erfüllt sich doch ich bin trotzdem unglücklich......denn ich brauche Finn....er ist die Liebe meines Lebens.... Abschiedsfeier *2 Tage später* Finn's Sicht: Morgen war es soweit.Morgen würde ich zur Armee fahren.Doch so wirklich konnte ich mich nicht mit dem Gedanken abfassen.Ich hatte immer noch das Gefühl,es war ein riesen Fehler Rachel gehen zu lassen.Ich musste ständig an sie denken.Und egal wo ich in den letzten 2 Tagen war.thumb|206px|GoogleStändig sah ich ihr Gesicht oder hörte ihre Stimme.Langsam hatte ich das Gefühl,dass ich verrückt werde.Oder mein Herz will mir damit sagen,dass wirklich ein Fehler war.Denn sie ist meine große Liebe.Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und hatte wieder das Gefühl ich sehe Rachel.Ich vermisste sie.Ich vermisste sie schrecklich!!! Ich war so in meinen Gedanken an sie versunken,dass ich gar nicht merkte wie Kurt,Blaine und Puck mein Zimmer betraten. P: Finn? Finn?! Hallo?? Erde an Finn? Puck wuchtelte mit seinen Händen vor mein Gesicht,bis ich endlich reagierte. F: Wie? Wo? Was? Ach ihr seit es P: Ja wir sind es.Warst du schon wieder in Gedanken? F: Ja,war ich P: Lass mich raten.Rachel?thumb|158px|Google Ich nickte mit einem Seufzer. P: Ach man,Bro F: Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund,wieso ihr hier seit? Denn ich hätte gerne meine Ruhe Kurt stellte sich neben Puck. K: Ja,es gibt einen bestimmten Grund.Zieh dich an!!! Ich schaute die Drei verwirrt an. F: Wieso? K: Weil wir was mit dir vor haben.Also zieh dich an.In einer halben Stunde wollen wir los.Wir warten so lange unten. F: Muss dass sein? K: Ja muss es.Also beeil dich Und schon verschwanden die Drei aus meinem Zimmer.Was hatten die denn schon wieder vor? Ich hatte keine Lust,was zu machen.Ich wollte viel lieber in meinem Zimmer bleiben,meine Tasche zu Ende packen und in alte Erinnerungen schwelgen.Mit Mühe rappelte ich mich auf und ging ins Bad um schnell zu duschen.Nachdem ich fertig war,zog ich mein Lieblingshemd an.Ich fuhr mir mit meiner Hand nochmal schnell durch die Haare bis sie perfekt saßen.Ich packte mir noch mein Portmonee ein und ging dann runter zu den Jungs. K: Da bist du ja endlich F: Ja sorry.Ich war noch schnell duschen K: Nicht so schlimm.Dann können wir ja jetzt los.Puck? P: Ja? K: Du fährst zusammen mit Finn in deinem Auto hinter mir und Blaine hinter her.Okay? P: Okay K: Gut.Dann lasst uns jetzt los fahren F: Und wo wollt ihr bitte hin? K: Dass verraten wir dir noch nicht.Es ist eine Überraschung Ich seufzte und ging dann mit den Dreien raus zu den Wagen.Wie abgesprochen fuhren Puck und ich in seinem Wagen,hinter Kurt und Blaine hinter her.Ich wusste zuerst gar nicht wo die hin wollten,bis wir plötzlich vor der Schule hielten.Wir suchten uns einen Parkplatz und stiegen dann aus.thumb|155px|Google F: Was wollen wir den hier? Die Schule ist doch zu B: Lass dich einfach überraschen,Finn.Dreh dich mal um F: Wieso? B: Mach es doch einfach Ich tat,was mir Blaine sagte und drehte mich um.Sie verbunden mir die Augen,sodass ich nichts mehr sehen konnte.Dann führten sie mich in die Schule.Zuerst wusste ich nicht wo genau sie hin wollten,aber nach ne Weile wusste ich es.Wir blieben plötzlich stehen und mir wurde die Augenbinde abgenommen. ND's: Überraschung F: Was ist dass hier? Mr.Schuester kam auf mich zu. W: Wir wollten uns von dir verabschieden,da du ja morgen zur Armee fährst.thumb|274px|Google F: Dass hättet ihr doch nicht tun brauchen. K: Wir wollen es aber,Finn.Also komm jetzt.Trink was und dann wird...GEFEIERT!!! Alle jubelten.Ich fand es echt nett von allen,dass sie hier extra diese Party für mich machten.Wir fingen an zu trinken und durch die gute Stimmung und dem etwas Alkohol fingen wir an alte Lieder zu singen und zu tanzen.Ich schaute amüsiert zu,wie Mercedes und Santana grade "River Deep Mountain High" sangen und die anderen dazu tanzen.Ich nutze den Moment und entfernte mich unauffällig von den anderen.Ich thumb|221px|Googlelaufte den Flur entlang und erinnerte mich an alles was ich in den letzten drei Jahren erlebt hatte.Irgendwann kam ich bei der Aula an und beschloss rein zu gehen.Ich ging rauf auf die Bühne und schaute mir alles an.Hier hatten wir unsere erste Nummer "Don't Stop Believin' " performt.Es war schon toll.Ich setzte mich an den Rand der Bühne und ließ meine Beine runter baumeln.Hier hatten wir vor ein paar Tagen unseren Abschluss gefeiert.Ich bin immer noch darüber erstaunt,dass Puck seinen Abschluss geschafft hat.Doch dann musste ich an Rachel denken,wie wir gemeinsam unseren Abschluss gemacht hatten.Wir thumb|304px|Googlehatten hier viele schöne Momente in der Aula erlebt.Hier hatten wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst und hier hatte ich ihr auch den Heiratsantrag gemacht.Ich fragte mich was sie wohl grade machte.Ob sie wohl an mich denkt? Und vermisst sie mich? Ich vermisse sie jedenfalls... Rachel's Sicht: Ich machte mich langsam fürs Bett fertig.Der Tag heute war ziemlich anstregend. Ich sah wieder auf meinen Ringfinger. Scheiße....ich hatte den Ring weggeworfen ! Als ich aus dem Fenster sah merkte ich das Orangene Licht flackern. Scheiße..die Müllabfuhr ! So schnell wie ich konnte zog ich mir meinen Bademantel an und rannte die Treppen hinunter. Sofort schmiss ich die Mülltonne um. Das Auto kam immer näher. Panisch durchsuchte ich den Sack der zu meiner Wohnung gehörte...nirgends fand ich den Ring. Ein Mann riss mir die Tonne aus der Hand. Ich sprang in den Wagen hinein. Niemand hatte mich bemerkt. So schnell ich konnte suchte ich weiter...und tatsächlich. Ich hatte Glück. Ich hatte ihn gefunden. Sofort steckte ich den Ring an meinen Finger. Schnell sprang ich aus den Wagen. Ich war zum Glück nur 2 Blocks weiter. Angeekelt rannte ich zurück in meine Wohnung wo ich erstmal duschen ging. Nachdem ich fertig war ging ich sofort schlafen. Vorher aber küsste ich nochmal den Ring und dachte an Finn Heiratsantrag.....♥ Es war total romantisch und süß was er alles zu mir sagte.Ich dachte wirklich,wir würden für immer zusammen sein.Doch leider wollte das Schicksal es nicht.Morgen würden es bereits 3 Tage sein.So lange bin ich schon in New York und so lange bin ich schon von Finn getrennt.Finn...Bei dem Gedanken an ihm füllen sich meine Augen wieder mit Tränen.Doch ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen,als plötzlich mein Handy klingelt.Ich hörte die Melodie von "Defying Gravity" und ich wusste sofort,dass es Kurt ist. R: Hallo? K: Rachel,meine Liebe.Wie geht es dir? Ich hielt mir kurz das Handy vom Ohr weg,weil Kurt brüllte und auch etwas leicht nuschelte.Hatte er getrunken?Ich hörte leicht,laute Musik und Stimmen im Hintergrund.thumb|282px|Google R: Kurt schrei doch nicht so.Ich bin nicht taub K: Tschuldige.Also,wie geht es dir? Sollte ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Nein,lieber nicht. R: Mir...mir geht es großartig.New York ist klasse. K: Wirklich? Du klingst nicht grade begeistert Ich merkte wie mir eine Träne runter lief. K: Rachel? Rachel? Bist du noch dran? Hallo? R: Ja,ich bin noch dran. K: Wieso antwortest du denn nicht? Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Ich wischte mir eine Träne weg und beschloss Kurt die Wahrheit zu sagen. R: Nein,ist es nicht.Ich vermisse alles und jeden.Ich fühl mich einfach nur schrecklich.Ich habe versucht meinen Look zu ändern und dachte ich fühle mich dadurch besser.Aber ich fühle mich einfach nur alleine gelassen,verletzt und traurig.Ich kann einfach nicht mehr.thumb|Google K: Rachel,jetzt ganz ruhig.Atme einmal tief durch.Wieso hast du dich denn nicht früher gemeldet? R: Weil,ich es alleine schaffen wollte.Ich wollte mir selbst beweisen,dass ich es schaffe.Aber ich bin seit der Trennung von Finn,einfach nur am Ende.Ich kann nicht mehr. K: Rachel,ich hatte ja keine Ahnung,dass dich dass so fertig macht. Ich verstand Kurt jetzt besser. R: Schon okay.Aber sag mal,wo bist du? Ich konnte dich,bis grade ebend grade so verstehen. K: Ich bin mit den anderen in der Schule und wir schmeißen ne Abschiedsfeier? R: Abschiedsfeier? Für wen? K: Ähm... R: Sag schon Kurt.Für wen macht ihr eine Abschiedsfeier? Und dann gib mir den jenigen oder die jenige,damit ich mich per Telefon auch verabschieden kann K: Ich muss die Person erstmal suchen.Ich ruf dich in etwa 10 bis 15 Minuten wieder an R: Okay K: Bis gleich R: Bis gleich. Kurt legte auf und ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen.Ich überlegte für wen sie vielleicht eine Abschiedsfeier machten.Und ich fragte mich,wieso sie keine für mich vor ein paar Tagen gemacht haben.Ich schaute auf die Uhr und wartete auf Kurts Rückruf. 20 Minuten späterthumbthumb|224px|Rachel Ich bürstete grade mein Haar. Dann kam ich auf eine Idee. Ich sah in den Spiegel. Sofort hatte ich lust zu singen. I thought I saw a man brought to life.He was warm, he came around like he was dignified. He showed me what it was to cry .Well you couldn't be that man I adored.You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for. But I don't know him anymore.There's nothing where he used to lie.My conversation has run dry.That's whats going on ! Nothing's fine I'm torn.I'm all out of faiththumb|350px|Rachel.This is how I feel.I'm cold and I am shamed.Lying naked on the floor.I'llusion never changed. Into something real.I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn.You're a little late, I'm already torn.So I guess the fortune teller's right. I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light.But you crawl beneath my veins and now. I don't care, I have no luck. I don't miss it all that much There's just so many things.That I can't touch, I'm torn. I'm all out of faith (I'm all out of faith).This is how I feel (How I feel)thumb|400px|Rachel.I'm cold and I'm ashamed. Bound and broken on the floor.You're a little late, I'm already torn I'm already torn I'm torn, I'm torn.Oohooh, oohooh Oh yeah, oh yeah Oohooh, oohohohoh I'm already torn Nachdem ich fertig gesungen habe klingelt mein Handy. Wer ist denn jetzt am Telefon. Schnell nehme ich den Anruf entgegen. "Hallo?" frage ich. "Rachel?" kommt es vom anderen Ende der Leitung. Es ist Finns Stimme. Sie schmeißen für Finn eine Abschiedsfeier? Aber wofür?? Ich dachte er bleibt an der MC Kinley??? "Rachel?? Bist du es??" fragt Finn. "Hey Finn!" sage ich. "Wie geht es dir?" frage ich. "Mir geht es gut danke..und wie läufts bei dir ? Gefällt dir New York??" fragt Finn mich. "Ich liebe dich. Aber warum musstest du mich in diesen Zug setzen?" frage ich ihn. "Rachel. Das habe ich doch aus Liebe zu dir getan!" sagt Finn. "Wenn du mich lieben würdest ...dann wärst du mitgekommen!" schreie ich. "Hör zu...das hatten wir doch schon...du brauchst mich nicht. Du bist ein Stern schon vergessen? Ich liebe dich Rachel..aber ich gehe in die Army.." sagt Finn. "Nein!!! Du darfst nicht in die Army Finn!!! Das ist ein Fehler!" schreie ich und beginne zu weinen. "Bitte weine nich Rach" sagt Finn. "Was wenn du nicht wieder kommst ??" frage ich ihn. "Rachel...wir schaffen das...!" sagt Finn. "Wenn du in die Army gehst...schmeiße ich die NYADA!" sage ich. "Das kannst du nicht machen..!" sagt Finn. Damit lege ich auf. Finn's Sicht: Ich schaute geschockt zu Kurt.War dass grade wirklich passiert? Hab ich grade wirklich mit Rachel telefoniert und ihr gesagt,dass ich sie noch liebe? Und hat sie,dass Ernst gemeint,dass sie die thumb|236px|GoogleNYADA schmeißt nur wenn ich zur Armee gehe? Sie darf die NYADA nicht schmeißen.Dass ist doch ihr großer Traum.Dass darf sie einfach nicht.Ich muss mir irgendwas einfallen lassen,dass sie die NYADA nicht schmeißt.Aber was? Mir fiel nichts ein.Daher beschloss ich nach Hause zu fahren und meine restlichen Sachen zu packen.Denn ich werde trotz des Telefonats morgen fahren.Davon kann mich niemand abbringen.Ich sagte den anderen noch schnell Tschüss und fuhr dann nach Hause.Dort angekommen packte ich meine Tasche zu Ende.Als ich grade in der Kommode etwas suchte fand ich unter meinen Boxershorts ein kleines schwarzes Buch.Ich kannte das Buch nicht und fragte mich was da drinnen war.Ich holte es raus und setzte mich auf mein Bett.Ich schaute es mir erst von außen an.Es war ganz einfach schlicht schwarz.Ich öffnete es.Ich erkannte sofort die Handschrift.Es war Rachel's Handschrift.Ich las mir den Text auf der ersten Seite durch. Lieber Finn ♥ dass ist ein kleines Hochzeitsgeschenk von mir,an dich. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben,dass wir endlich verheiratet sind ♥♥♥ Mit diesem Buch möchte ich dir sagen,wie sehr ich dich liebe... Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens und ich will dich nie verlieren... Ich liebe dich über alles,Finn ♥♥♥ Deine dich liebende Ehefrau Rachel ♥ Ich blätterte die Seite um.Es waren lauter Foto's von uns.Während Glee-Proben,während der Wettbewerbe oder Foto's die einfach so entstanden sind.Es waren auch welche dabei,die ich nicht kannte.Und auf fast jeder Seite hatte sie etwas geschrieben... Es kommt mir immer noch wie gestern vor, als du dass erste Mal im Glee-Club warst Oder... Ich werde nie die Momente vergessen, wo wir uns dass erste Mal geküsst haben. Wo wir uns gegenseitig unsere Liebe gestanden haben oder den Moment, wo du mich gefragt hast,ob ich dich heiraten möchte... Diese und noch viele andere schönen Momente,werde ich nie vergessen...♥ Auf einer Seite hatte sie sogar das Originalblatt mit ihrem geschriebenen Song "Get it right" geklebt. page.jpg page 1.jpg page 2.jpg page 3.jpg page 4.jpg page 5.jpg page 6.jpg page 7.jpg page 8.jpg page 9.jpg page 10.jpg page 11.jpg page 12.jpg page 13.jpg page 14.jpg page 15.jpg page 16.jpg page 17.jpg page 18.jpg page 19.jpg page 20.jpg page 21.jpg page 22.jpg page 23.jpg page 24.jpg page 25.jpg page26.jpg Als ich es genauer betrachtete,fiel mir auf dass lauter Tränenflecken drauf waren.Und da merkte ich erst,dass mir selber ein paar Tränen runter liefen.Ich vermisste sie schrecklich.Doch ich musste dass mit der Armee durchziehen.Ich wüsste nicht,was mich noch jetzt davon abhalten könnte.Ich schaute mir das Album die ganze Nacht immer wieder an und schlief irgendwann dabei ein... Abschied von Finn Rachel's Sicht: Ich hatte die Nacht sehr schlecht geschlafen.Beziehungsweise so gut wie gar nicht.Die ganze Zeit musste ich an das Telefonat mit Finn gestern denken.Und dass schlimmste war,heute würde er zur Armee gehen und ich kann nichts machen.Ich kam mir totall verloren vor.Ich entschloss mich duschen zu gehen und etwas an die frische Luft zu gehen.Vielleicht lenkt mich,dass ja von dem Gedanken ab...Nachdem ich mich fertig gemacht hatte,wollte ich grade die Tür öffnen und raus gehen,als ich fast mit jemanden zusammen stieß.Ich musste mir die Augen reiben,um sicher zu gehen,dass das grade kein Traum war.Es stand niemand anderes vor mir,als...Kurt. "Kurt? Bist du es wirklich oder...?" "Ich bin es wirklich und jetzt komm" Er ergriff meine Hand und zog mich aus meiner Wohnung.Was hatte er vor? Unten angekommen,rieß ich mich von ihm los. "Kurt,was machst du eigentlich hier? Und was hast du bitte vor?" "Rachel,wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen.Der Zug fährt in einer halben Stunde und wir müssen sofort los,sonst schaffen wir dass nicht mehr." "Stop...Wovon redest du bitte? Von welchem Zug redest du? Und was schaffen wir sonst nicht?" "Wir schaffen es sonst nicht,rechtzeitig in Lima anzukommen und schnell zum anderen Gleis zu rennen,damit du dich von Finn verabschieden kannst." Ich schaute Kurt an.Was? Lima...Gleis...Finn...verabschieden...Ich senkte meinen Blick und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen. "Oder willst du dich nicht verabschieden von ihm" Ich hob meinen Blick und schaute Kurt an. "Finn wollte,dass ich nach New York gehe.Alleine.Er will dass ich hier alleine lebe ohne ihn.Und,dass werde ich auch tun.Er soll sich mit dem Gedanken,anfreuden dass ich mich nie wieder bei ihm melden werde." "Ist es dass,was du willst?" Ich nickte und gab Kurt einen Kuss auf die Wange.thumb|266px|Google "Grüß mir,die anderen wenn du nachher wieder in Lima ankommst" Ich drehte mich einfach um und lief wieder zur Eingangstür.Ich blieb davor stehen und konnte im Spiegelbild sehen,wie Kurt den Kopf schüttelte und sich zum Taxi umdrehte.Bevor er einstieg,drehte er sich nochmal um. "Weißt du,Rachel.Es war ein Fehler,dass Finn das getan hat.Aber es war auch ein Liebesbeweis von ihm an dich.Und er sieht es,aber trotzdem jetzt selber ein,dass es ein großer Fehler war.Doch...Jetzt machst du den größten Fehler deines Lebens.Indem du ihn einfach gehen lässt und es nicht nochmal versuchst.Dass ist nicht die Rachel,die ich kenne." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder um und stieg ins Taxi.Ich griff zur Tür,um sie zu öffnen,als mein Blick auf den Verlobungsring fiel.Was mache ich eigentlich? Kurt,hat absolut recht.Im Spiegelbild der Tür sah ich,wie sich das Taxi in Bewegung setzte.Sofort drehte ich mich um und rannte dem Taxi hinterher.Dabei rief ich,dem Taxi laut hinterher.Bestimmt hörte Kurt mich nicht.Ich wurde etwas langsam und wollte fast aufgeben,als ich sah dass das Taxi ein paar Meter weiter anhielt.Kurt steigte aus und schaute mich an.Ich rief ihm laut zu. "Ist der Platz neben dir im Zug noch frei?" Er lächelte mich an und ich lächelte zurück.Er machte die Tür weiter auf.Ich rannte zu ihm hin und stieg schnell ein.Gemeinsam fuhren wir dann zum Bahnhof. Finn's Sicht: ...wird demnächst fortgesetzt ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:+12 bis +16